bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
History Revisited
Have You Changed At All? Through the empty streets at night in Japan, it was winter so rain wasn't a surprise, it was pouring a lot recently, and it has been only a single day since Dakar met Kou-...err...I mean Jourin met Kounaki and Jourin disappeared. Behind an abandoned store, a woman who was walking under the rain with her umbrella going home from work, stood in horror watching the man who tried to attack her a minute ago, attacked himself by a different man who appeared, the horror was greater when she saw how it happened. Seconds ago, he was walking towards her with a knife, and now, an arm is thrusting through his chest from his back, grabbing a hold of his spine, some of the blood splattered on her as well as it did on the ground, but it was being washed away by the rain. Dakar, who killed the man, put him down, pulling the man's spine out with little effort and threw it away while walking towards the horrified woman. His arm was bloody from his recent kill, and his face...was emotionless, it was indeed something unnatural for Dakar, who's usually a mad killer, it was like an amazing phenomenon that rarely happens with Dakar. He kneeled towards the woman staring at her frightened face while the rain was pouring on both of them "...Will this change you...?" The woman was confused at what Dakar was asking her until he asked again "Will this event...that took place in this place...change you...?" The woman couldn't reply, it was cold from the rain and she was too frightened to speak or do anything at all. Dakar sighed and stood up, holding the woman's umbrella above her head "Take it and leave before you catch a cold or something" Dakar said, though his emotionless tone made it sound more like a suggestion. The woman did as he said and left. After he was alone he stared at the man's corpse "...I don't have an appetite tonight...next time" Dakar walked away from the corpse, leaving a feast to be found by humans and begin a news broadcast. In a different area, on a bench, Dakar sat. There were trees around him, cherry blossom trees, only without any cherry blossoms since spring isn't here yet. Dakar stared up to the sky as thunder roared through the clouds and lightning flashed, while rain kept pouring on him nonstop "Have I changed at all...?" Dakar silented asked himself, questioning his own self after his meeting with Kounaki. ---- "Alright! New day, new opportunities. Off to work I go~" Kounaki was in a cheerful mood today. Trying to get over the past fiasco over the few days, she dressed up in her usual work outfit. It was a simple white dress shirt, long-sleeved of course, a blazer over it and a lower thigh-length black skirt, and a pair of stilettos. Kounaki walked out of her house, locking it as she took her purse and took out her car. As she begun driving, she was reminded of Jourin, who but a few days ago arrived and left an impact on Kounaki's heart... But all that didn't matter, and Kounaki headed out, and went to work at the supermarket, as usual. Today she knew she was going to get scolded, she'd been away for an entire week without any kind of warning! Though then again...she got turned into a Vampire, not really her fault. As she showed up to work, people ogled at her new appearance. Very few could recognize her, and as she walked up to her boss, his jaw dropped. "Um...Kounaki...?" He fumbled, and Kounaki responded cheerfully, "Yes, sir?" "W-what happened to you?" He asked, glaring unexpectedly at her chest. Kounaki began to clench her fist, and she responded, "Oh, just a sudden growth spurt, I guess? Haha. I'll be off to my position, then." Kounaki had walked off, she hated that man and his lustful intentions, it bugged her to no end. And so, she served her customers, all while simply thinking about how life passed on... Dakar walked in the sunlight of the street, not that it was truly going to kill him, yet he still remained under the shadows of the buildings reflected by the sunlight just in case. He was still emotionless without any changes to his expressionless face. Looking to the side, Dakar saw a familiar car and when looking again he saw Kounaki entering a store, he took one step forward, but immediately stopped, Dakar slowly walked back until he was back to back with a building's wall. Dakar wanted to got her...as if he wanted to...talk, to befriend her and the like. His right hand covered his right eye and some of his face's right side as he was slowly breathing "Hey, are you okay?" Dakar quickly turned to see a woman concerned about him. He gritted his teeth and simply walked away without "...I should...at least...get my rabbit back for Jourin..." Dakar thought to himself, planning to...return? To Kounaki? Simply for Jourin's stuffed toy? It had been a few hours, and Kounaki had her lunch break on. So, she decided she would go out, it was simple enough, after all, she had put in hard work the entire day. As she stepped out, she unbuttoned the top button of her shirt, it was suffocating in that. She continued walking, and suddenly, she noticed a familiar presence...as she turned, she noticed...him! The man who she suspected to be Jourin's kidnapper, that's who he was. She immediately tried to catch up, whilst shouting, "Hey, you! Wait!" Dakar stopped and turned seeing Kounaki behind him, he wanted to show a grin and act the same way he had the last time they met, but he just couldn't bring himself to do that, it was like everything he would do would just attract more attention from Kounaki and she would simply go after him once more if she were to find him, just like now, from what he had done last time, acting like the villain. He stood still waiting for Kounaki to reach him, Dakar face stayed emotionless. Kounaki reached him, and she began to pant. She then asked, "Y-you know where Jourin is...don't you?" Her expression was solemn, as if she was pleading to know of her location. "Please...when you meet her...give her...this..." She took out something from her bag. It was a rabbit! The stuffed rabbit that Jourin played with when she found it. She kept it with her the entire time. "Oh...and...give her some of this, as well." She then took out a covered jug, and continued, "It has...her favorite lemonade in it..." Dakar took both the stuffed rabbit and jug, staring at them his face became gloomy, he stared at Kounaki, he wanted to tell her everything, who he really is, who Jourin is, that she is right infront of her only as a male, however, Dakar still didn't do it, he simply took a deep breath and let it out "It's best...if you keep the door open tonight" Dakar said and turned around, walking away with what Kounaki gave him to give to Jourin, ironically she already gave it to her. As Kounaki turned around, tears rolled down her face and splashed onto the concrete floor. Yet she wiped them, and continued towards her workplace. Lunch was ending, and she didn't even eat anything...yeah she was in for a bad day. Dakar felt guilt for lying to Kounaki like that, he wanted to tell her everything but couldn't dare to do that, instead, he would have to keep the act for as long as he can, stay as two seperate people, Jourin Moushinki and Dakar Ambrose. At least, maybe this time, it can end differently than the rest. And so she continued working, until the evening hours came. It struck 7pm, and her boss dismissed her. She was on her way home, and thought she should get a bite while she was riding home. So she went to a nearby McDonalds - because there was nothing else - and took a simple cheeseburger. She quickly finished eating, and as she wiped her face, she headed towards her car. As she drove onto the road, she saw a little girl being mugged, she immediately turned her car that way. It was Jourin, holding her stuffed rabbit, while her arm was grabbed by a shadowed figure, though nothing of the muggler was visible, not even the hand that grabbed her. Jourin turned her sights to the lights of Kounaki's car that came closer, and a smile came to her face. Kounaki noticed who she was, and her eyes gaped widely. She stopped her car wherever she could, and immediately ran out. Her expression turned from cheerful to sour, and her eyes were focused on the mugger. Her immediate reaction was a powerful roundhouse kick, aimed towards the right side of the man's ribs, causing him to crash into the ground nearby, whilst she looked at Jourin intently, and immediately asked her. "Where did you go!? Did that man with the white hair kidnap you!? Tell me all of it, right now!" Jourin simply smiled towards Kounaki, she jumped towards her hugging her tightly, with her head in between Kounaki's breasts "Onee-chan! I missed you! Can we go home now, please?" Jourin said in a cutesy tone, happy to see Kounaki coming to her rescue. Kounaki sighed, and realized she was pressuring her a bit too much. "Sure thing. Come on, let's go." Kounaki took her hand, and went into the car along with her. She gestured Jourin to put on her belt, and she did hers by herself, and begun to drive home. She then asked Jourin, "Where were you all this time?" "Duck-chan needed me for a bit, so I came over, it took a bit longer than expected, but I helped him get a white suit, after that I wanted to come home but that scary man tried to mug me" Jourin showed an innocent expression of a little girl in trouble, trying to make Kounaki unsuspecting of anything. Convincing Lies "Duck-chan? You mean the guy with the white hair? How are you related to him?" Kounaki then asked, as she looked at her pleading face and couldn't help but feel sorry for her. "Duck-chan is....a friend of mine, he helps me sometimes, but he always tells me to go away" Jourin puffed her cheeks in anger towards Duck-chan "He's still a nice person but doesn't go well with others" Jourin explained to Kounaki "He gave me my rabbit and lemonade today, said it was from you, I loved the lemonade, so thank you Onee-chan, and sorry for worrying you" Jourin tried to hide her face with her stuffed rabbit in embarrasment from Kounaki. "I would pat you, but I'm driving. So, after heading home, what do you wanna do?" Kounaki asked her, still kind of suspicious around the man named "Duck-chan". To be able to resist her kick...isn't a human's feat, for sure. Jourin yawned and looked at Kounaki "I just wanna take a good night sleep with Onee-chan, can we sleep in the same bed? I don't like sleeping alone" Jourin asked Kounaki. "Sure thing." Kounaki said, admitting that she was quite tired after today's events. They then reached home, and she let the garage open. "Well, we're here." Kounaki said, turning the car engine off and getting out of the car. Jourin came down along with Kounaki and the two entered the house "Onee-chan~! I don't have any pajamas to sleep in~ And Mayu-chan's cosplay isn't very comfy to sleep in~" Jourin said to Kounaki like a little child crying to their mother "Maybe I should just sleep naked and not cause any problems for Onee-chan" And then said something quite outrageous. "Jourin!" Kounaki exclaimed, as she tapped her on the head. "Obviously I can give you something to wear! Silly girl..." Kounaki blushed slightly, out of Jourin's sight, as to not let her get any ideas. Later, Jourin wore a white pajama with green polkadots, it fit her just right, she still grabbed her stuffed rabbit with her like a child who needs a teddy bear to sleep, though Jourin was always with her rabbit. She got all snaggly in the bed before Kounaki could change to her pajamas "This bed is cozy~. Feels kinda squishy though, like Onee-chan's boobs" Jourin said with a straight tone and no sense of shame about what she was talking about. "Jourin, you really have to stop talking like that. It's inappropriate!" Kounaki said from the en-suite bathroom she had. She arrived into the room with her hair done into a ponytail, and wearing a simple, purple nightgown that exposed a bit of her cleavage. As she tucked into bed, she told Jourin. "Sleep well, because I have a vacation tomorrow, and we're going out the entire day!" Kounaki began to drift off into a pseudo-sleep, knowing full-well she couldn't because of her vampiric instincts. Jourin smiled at Kounaki and tucked herself close to her, just like a child would seem with her mother in the same bed "Thank you, Onee-chan" Jourin silently said and closed her eyes, though she couldn't truly sleep even if she wanted to same as Kounaki, but still remained as she is. Day at the Beach The clock struck 6 AM, and suddenly the alarm rung. A loud bang hit the table, and Kounaki immediately woke up, with bags in her eyes. Lying in one spot with Jourin kicking her and flailing about really wasn't relaxing...at all. But she dealt with it, and patted Jourin's head, whispering her to wake up. Jourin was snoring but slowly opened her eyes to see Kounaki. She stretched her arms and scratched the back of her head "Good morning, Onee-chan" Jourin said, appearing half asleep, with "cat face" expression and her eyes closed "What's for lunch? Do we have any mayo and ice cream to mix together?~" Jourin asked Kounaki, still appearing to be dosing off in her own fantasy world. "No, we don't. And it's 6 AM. We're off to the beach, it's an hour ride, so you better get up quickly." Kounaki told her, taking a towel from the cabinet near her bed, and a pair of clothes for Jourin, which was a simple light-blue, sleeveless dress that went to her knees, a pair of light slippers, and a darker blue, one-piece swimsuit that Jourin could wear underneath. "Get ready with those, I'm off to make us food for the beach, and we can have breakfast somewhere along the way." Kounaki told her, with a slightly commanding tone as she went off to the kitchen and began to prepare the things they needed. Jourin happily waved her arms and was fully awake, quickly changing into her clothes...very quickly, she finished changing in only 10 seconds. She went to the kitchen and stared at Kounaki with her eyes widened in excitement for the beach "We'll go to the beach! And I'll get to see Onee-chan in a swimsuit!" Jourin was...well quite bluntly saying she was looking forward for both the beach and Kounaki in a swimsuit, probably hoping for a bikini. "Wait, I shouldn't get too much attention, should I? Of course not idiot! It'd be bad! Wait, who did I call an idiot? You called youself an idiot. Oh right, I'm thinking to myself, hahahaha" Despite what was going on in her head, in reality, Jourin was already sitting on the kitchen chair humming a tune. "Already ready? You're fast, Jourin!" Kounaki mentioned, as she continued to cut vegetables, while frying some meat on the pan and doing various things at once. "Cooking all of this is taxing indeed. Thankfully it's only for two people...though you do eat a lot." Kounaki sighed, thinking about how taxing it would be after cooking all this food, and simply hoping that it wasn't bad. "Yay! I get to eat Onee-chan's cooking" Jourin was excited, drooling from her mouth as she smelled the food being made, her stomach was growling while waiting for the food to be ready "Maybe I should've bought that thing the Japanese call Takoyaki...always wanted to eat squid, oh wait, I already did. I should get me some Takoyaki after this" Jourin was minding her own buisness in, well, her mind to kill time while the food is getting ready. "Alright, that's done." Kounaki sighed, and then got out of the kitchen, before moving to her room and stripping, taking a shower within her bathroom and then changing into a light orange dress that went up to her knees and wore a pair of similarly colored thongs as well. "Well then, let's get packin' and crackin', Jourin!" Jourin cheerfully nodded, though she didn't really have anything to pack other than spare clothing and her stuffed rabbit. "Onee-chan~ What beach are we going to? Oh! Is it in Okinawa?! Are we going to some hotsprings?" Jourin appeared very excited going to the beach, though a bit too much. "Damn, you ruined the surprise!" Kounaki sarcastically motioned, and then took her spare clothes, swimsuits for both Jourin and herself, and packed all of the food into the car, obviously contained in boxes. "Come on Jourin! We've gotta head out before it gets busy. We need to be at the Hot Springs early!" Jourin jumped into the car declaring "Shotgun!" Even though there wasn't anyone else to take the seat away from her. She buckled her seat belt on, all excited to spending a day with Kounaki in the hotsprings, hugging her stuffed rabbit tightly in joy. "Oh, the Hot Springs is later. First we're off to the beach!" Kounaki exclaimed, putting on the buckles and begun driving. It was faster than usual, but she kept at a steady pace. She then asked Jourin, "Hey, Jourin...what happened to your parents?" Jourin was silent for a moment, but her cheerful expression didn't fade. She looked at Kounaki simply smiling "I'm an orphan, I've been so for as long as I can remember, but don't worry, I'm not alone, Duck-chan took care of me for a while, then I took care of the rest all by myself" Jourin's tone wasn't sad nor happy, it had the tone of what every normal person would sound like talking about something simple, that's how Jourin sounded, but it was abnormal to sound so "normal" in tone when talking about being an orphan. "Orphan...huh?" Kounaki's tone was a bit solemn, but then she went onto more cheerful topics. "Hey, Jourin, wanna hear a story while we're on our way? I think it'll pass the time nicely, don't you think?" Kounaki then swerved her car slightly, as it hit the motorway. "Oh yes, please. Hearing a story while driving to the beach is gonna make it faster to get there and kill time" Jourin sounded cheerful once more, as if nothing has happened. "Well then, let's begin." Kounaki said, as she breathed in, and then out. "There was once a girl born to a house of Oni descendants. They were quite cruel to her actually, and gave her responsibilities she didn't need. After all, the Oni blood awakened within her...she was a demon in some aspects, though she didn't like it all, she had responsibilities and restrictions placed on by society..." Kounaki said, as she asked Jourin, "You sure you want to hear the rest of this?" Jourin's face became calm as she stared at Kounaki "Don't worry, I'm not a kid, I can handle it, so don't worry" She said in a surprisingly mature way and tone, not something someone would usually expect from someone such as Jourin. Kounaki then continued. "She was always sad, never liked anybody, and kept her distance. There was one friend she had, but she was popular, and it would be too hard to talk to her. So, the girl talked to spirits, day in and day out, those were her closest friends. She was then taught several things as she went into highschool. She knew how to fight, how to dance, how to sing, it was as if she had unimaginable talent, but one day...a strange thing happened." Kounaki paused, and then continued. "After helping a spirit, she went home, and as usual, did her homework and fell asleep. But in the middle of the night, there was an echo...and her family had disappeared. A letter had arrived, and she had gone to the school's gymnasium, where she encountered a number of gang members...and there, with her wakizashi and katana, she fought till her last breath." Kounaki almost teared up, but wiped them and then finished. "Yet there were saviors. They gave her life, and from then on, she became what would be known as the Undead, or as most call them, a Vampire. She never hunted however, for her thirst was suppressed for her desire to protect others for eternity. And thus she became the Knight of the Darkness..." Jourin openned her eyes in shock when Kounaki finished her story, she then returned to her cheerful expression, smiling towards Kounaki "Then she had friends after that, right?" She said, noticing that Kounaki teared and tried to cheer her "If she has friends then..." Jourin paused for a moment, but then she continued "...Then she won't have to cry....ain't that right, Onee-chan?" Her tone became calm rather than cheerful, but her expression remained the same. "Ah, yes. I forgot to tell you about that. The Knight of the Darkness got a lot of friends. In the form of those people who saved her and the ones she saved. Oh look! Our gas is running low...find any petrol stations nearby, Jourin?" Kounaki averted the topic, looking around for a petrol station. "Over there, Onee-chan!" Jourin quickly pointed at a near by petrol station. Not minding the fact Kounaki changed the topic. "Alrighty!" Kounaki made a quick drift into the exit, leaving the motorway and travelling in the other road. "Well, we better get there quick!" Kounaki thought, speeding up slightly. "Yay! This feels like a race!" Jourin cheerfully declared while holding onto the seat, while Kounaki drove "Say, Onee-chan, do you want to hear a story too? I have one of my own" Jourin suggested to Kounaki after hearing her story, knowing Kounaki won't continue it. "Oh? Well, go right ahead. But if it's a tragedy...just remind me to get some tissues, eh?" Kounaki responded, as she parked the car at the gas station. "You may need a a full box, Onee-chan" Jourin said as she began to tell the story "It begins off with a boy, not a popular boy, not a prince, a son of a hero, or any of the kind, just a boy...though he can't be called a normal boy. He lived in a forest with his parents, away from other human contact" Jourin's smiley face suddenly frowned as she continued "The boy never talked to another boy his age, alone with only his parents. He was gullible, naive but always cheerful and smiley, but also quite curious" Jourin took a deep breath before continuing "You can say he's life was happy. It was. Until his family's true nature was found out by a villager passing by...who saw...saw his father hunting, not like a hunter would, but like an animal. He followed him. Later brought hunters to their home, they captured all of them...the boy, the mother and the father". Jourin stops for a short while, taking another deep breath and continued "They were about to be executed using guilotines...the boy saw his parents die first...they said nothing to him, but simply looked in despair and their heads rolled down...It traumatized him...until today...he still remembers it no matter how many times he tries to forget it...it's impossible for him, even after 500 years, that boy, who is now a full grown man, can't let go of such a tragedy" Jourin finished her story and then scratched the back of her head, putting on a silly smile "Awww~ I guess this story is a bit too tragic even for me and Onee-chan~, Sorry about that" Jourin said. Tears unconsciously rolled down Kounaki's face, but she immediately wiped them. "Oh wow, it seems both of us have sad stories to tell, huh? Well, anyways, I better fill the gas." Kounaki suggested, and went out of the car. She thought about Jourin's story, and was...indeed quite shocked. But she didn't say anything, and simply filled the gas, went back in the car, and told Jourin, "And now, we are off!" Category:Ash9876 Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Roleplay